The Moonlight :Jilly story
by njlove63
Summary: for Vampire story lovers: loe or Jilly story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight: a Jilly story

Hallows Eve 1708

Twas the night before all Hallows Eve, a brunette beauty slipped through the festivities and into the dark shrubbery at the edge of the field. She ran to the large oak and hid within its branches. She had been so young and naïve. Her bright blue eyes were tearing up. As her pale face burned a crimson rouge. She could feel him near. His voice cried out: calling her to him. She pushed herself to resist. When she turned around, She saw his face smirking with want and desire. She stood there as he brushed her long, curly brown hair with his fingers. Her body stayed motionless as he kissed her lips and body. She started to shake and he laughed.

Then when he was done, he whispered, "until we meet again Miss Amelia Lillian Winstruscott."

She sighed with relief. When he turned around and bit into the side of her neck. She fell lying motionless. He left her there as the villagers rummaged through the forest. She was truly beautiful in the moonlight.

2008

"Lilly! Come On lets Go!" Miley called to her best friend. Miley Stewart was 15 years of age and her best friend was 16. They had met two years ago in middle school, when both were 8th graders.

Miley had a secret: She was Hannah (teen pop sensation) Montana. And she had already told Lilly. No one else knew.

" Lil- Er Lola come on we have to meet the Jonas Brothers!" Hannah screamed to her best friend.

Lola and Lilly were the same person. Since Hannah was an alter ego of Miley. She thought Lilly needed one too.

They entered the backstage and watched the Jonas brothers sing goodnight and goodbye. When they were done, they exited and ran straight to Hannah.

" Hannah! You're so pretty!" Nick, the youngest, said as he stared into Miley's blue eyes.

The two were locking eyes for Ten minutes. Then Lilly felt a chill. A single sensation she had not felt in years. She looked up and saw him strutting over to the group. She was not going to be pulled into his current this time. She ran down the hall. She entered Hannah's dressing room and cowered in the corner. She felt they same fear she had almost 300 years ago. She could feel him near.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were locking eyes for ten minutes. Then Lilly felt a chill. A single sensation she had not felt in years. She looked up and saw him strutting over to the group. She was not going to be pulled into his current this time. She ran down the hall. She entered Hannah's dressing room and cowered in the corner. She felt the same fear she had almost 300 years ago. She could feel him near.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She knew this would happen for the anniversary of her immortality was quickly approaching. Lilly felt pure terror, yet a deep longing for him burdened her heart. This irresistible emotion drew a single tear to her eyes. As quickly as it came, the feeling passed but she knew it would come again. She longed for the sensation of deep passion again.

Chapter 2

After time, Lilly/Lola left her cowering position and wandered through the hallways. Until, she bumped into a worried Hannah Montana. Hannah looked upon her friend's crying eyes and pulled Lola into a hug. Lola cried for some time into her friends welcoming arms.

"Lilly, since you're not feeling great." Hannah whispered kindly, "Maybe, You should go home. I mean we had plans to go out with the Jonas brothers... But I can change that for you."

Lola let go of Hannah and mumbled, "No, Hannah. I want to do this, I have to do this. I have to face him again."

Hannah gave Lola a quick look of confusion, but gently eased into a grateful smile. Hand in hand, the two girls skipped along the hall and onto the empty stage. The two girls approached the huddled mass, only to find the three brothers talking amongst themselves.

"Well let's get this party started!" Hannah yelled as she approached, "Oh, Yes this is my Bestie Friend Lola Lufenagle."

At that certain moment, Lola looked up from her gaze on the floor and into the eyes of the three boys that stood before her. Two faces were joyous and happy, while the other was pale and in a state of shock. Lilly batted her eyes and played the part of an overly excited fan, even letting out a shrill "EEEEEPPPPP".

Within the hour, the group of teens was partying at the hot night club, TEENZ. Nick had maneuvered his way into Hannah's heart and subconscious mind with every dance. While Kevin hit on every girl in sight, numerous times. Lilly sat in the barstool at the edge of the bar. She drank every virgin martini and daiquiri available. Yet, Joe had seemed to disappear. Only Lilly seemed to notice. But she soon blew it off.

Joe managed to not be seen by the familiar Lola. He stumbled over to the seat next to her and sat down.

He leaned in fairly close and whispered, "I see we've met again Amelia. Or should I say Lola?"

Lola looked towards the haunting face beside her. And shot him a look of annoyance.

"Neither! My name is now Lilly! I'm sixteen years of age, ever since 1708. Because of you, you sick bastard! Why did you do this to me? Why did you choose to make my life a living hell? I had to and still have to watch all my loved ones die in front of my eyes because you never thought of anyone but yourself. I was just another serving to you all those years ago. Why can't you leave me alone?" Lilly whisper-yelled and stormed out in a huff.

Joe sat there silently. He thought of everything she said, as she managed to get through the door to the cold night air. He whispered a thought that pushed inside her head.

"I did this to you because … Because I love you, I love you Amelia. I truly do. I never wanted to have to watch you leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to optimistic girl94- for she guessed about the Jonas brothers**

Joe sat there silently. He thought of everything she said, as she managed to get through the door to the cold night air. He whispered a thought that pushed inside her head.

"I did this to you because … Because I love you, I love you Amelia. I truly do. I never wanted to have to watch you leave me."

As the harsh, cold night lingered on, Hannah had unintentionally fallen inlove with the man of her dreams and of her nightmares. While Kevin had tasted every girl in the club, Joe sat in silence and watched as the hours passed. The music blared in his eardrums and the crowd screamed to the music. As another body joined into the center of the dance floor, Joe looked down and disappeared into thin air.

Lola had just taken her wig off now revealing a dirty blonde with honey drizzled highlights. She walked down the street as the cold, harsh wind \picked up. She started singing a tune and melody:

_Walking down the street_

_here them chattering_

_about everything from here to the sun_

_Walking down the street_

_see people crossing_

_lovers talking_

_oh how i wish that were u and me_

_but i lost that connection a long time ago_

_even though ive tried to dial it again and again_

_No matter how hard i try, our love relationship _

_never began so it wont end_

_how i wish u could see me the way i see u_

_love me the way i love u_

_Walking down a crowded street_

_only to see with the next girl _

_walking down the street u smile towards me_

_i look away so u wont see_

_a single tear escapes my eye_

_how i wish i could just lie_

_and tell u everthings ok_

_i how i wish that i run a way_

_a year goes by and im walking down the same ole street_

_i see u sitting there and u see me_

_another girl different from the last_

_but now im fine_

_i got some time_

_and i walk away will my man_

_go ahead and stand_

_a look of sadness shows in ur face_

_upon that crowded street _

_all i know is i need some space_

_upon that crowded street i see that empty seat_

_where u once sat apart_

_an empty seat_

_and a broken heart _

_lying on the floor _

_of a crowded street_

_u aren't not walking amongst us anymore (written by me)_

Lilly shivered again to the surprising chill of the Malibu air. As the wind picked up one last time, it brought warmth and heat, which was surprisingly refreshing. She heard light footsteps behind her and turned to see nothing but an empty alley. She spun back around and saw his face staring straight in the eyes. She almost gave in to his beckoning mind calls. Yet, She managed to glance away and keep her composure. She stepped to the side and walked around the man who changed her life.

Joe stood in awe as she resisted him. She left him in the cold. That's not what was supposed to happen. Never had it happened before. Then again he had never fallen for one of his many meals, so surprises would always come with Amelia. Always.

Back at the club

Kevin had just finished his last meal of the night. And the club was closing up. Miley and Nick danced the night away until the sun started to show and just like that Hannah/ Miley was walking into a lighted morning with only one thought in her mind: inlove with Nick Jonas.

When Miley finally reached her house, she smiled lightly and fell upon her fluffed bed. Her eyes drooped closed and her body fell into a deep slumber. A slumber filled with Nick and Her, dreams and nightmares played in her head.

As the sun arose from its resting spot beyond the hill, all three brothers disappeared into the wind. All three awaiting for another night to savage the city and find a midnight snack.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight

Lilly had managed to avoid Miley/ Hannah the rest of the week at school. She had slipped past her daydreaming friend everyday. So on Saturday she thought she was out and clear. At 5am, Lilly awoke to the precise, sharpening beeps. She awoke from her dark thoughts and went straight to the closet. She picked out a purple sweat suit and purple pumas. She pulled back her blonde locks into a high ponytail. She ran out the door into the brisk morning air.

She ran for 8 miles to the local Starbucks. She wandered in, and was greeted by the local barista, Sarah. Sarah flashed a pleased smile to the loyal customer. And asked, " The usual. Lilly?" Lilly always nodded and today was no different. 

Since Lilly was the only one there at 6 in the morning. Sarah allowed Lilly to keep a book to read behind the bar. Sarah passed the Completed Works of Shakespeare to Lilly and handed her the double chocolate chip Frappicino.

Lilly sighed and wandered to the wing backed leather chair and ottoman to sit and read. She was fully enjoying the 1 act in a Winter's Tale, When a familiar voice popped in her head. 

" I met him once. He was a great writer but more a lady's man." The voice called out to her.

" Kevin, I would enjoy reading without the whole biography of its writer, please?" Lilly stated more as a command and added, "And get outta my head please."

" Fine." Kevin Jonas answered as her appeared in the chair opposite of Lilly's.

" Go Away." Lilly called to him without taking her eyes off her page.

Ignoring the comment, Kevin told the girl before him how hard it was to locate her. Lilly's eyes looked up and a small smirk played on her lips.

" Now, that's the Amelia I remember."

" It's Lilly. " she replied coldly.

" Forgive me, I didn't get the newsletter." He answered sarcastically.

" Can't you go bite someone your own age. Huh?"

With that comment Kevin left to the cashier to buy some coffee. He found Sarah and managed to trick her into locking all the doors and windows.

Sarah did as she was forced to do and never complained. Kevin smiled at Sarah mild beauty. He then called for his brothers to come.

Kevin walked over to Lilly's side and managed to distract her. He huddled in the corner as the light peeked through. But soon the Starbucks was completely huddled in darkness. Lilly's eyes looked past the pages of eloquent writing and into the dark shadows where three figures stood intently.

" Well, You might as well join me. Nicholas, come sit by me and tell me of your long travels." She patted the ottoman as Nick stepped forward. 

" It has been far too long my dear Amelia. Far too long." Nick smiled sweetly on his old best friend as Lilly nodded in agreement.

The morning was of Kevin and Nick speaking of their travels and Joe staring intently at Amelia's face, body, and locks of hair lightly touching her plunging neck line. Why must she tease him so? Not only with her sweet blood flowing through veins but also her beautiful looks and body. 

His eyes stayed glued on her deep blue eyes as they twinkled with laughter. When their eyes locked Joe looked away in embarrassment and Lilly's smirked with enjoyment.

Soon all the boys felt a need for sleep and disappeared into the darkness they called home. Yet, Joe lingered and dropped a little gift into Amelia's open palm as she whispered, " To my dearest Amelia. I truly love you. Everything about you amazes me even after all these years."

Lilly felt a slight chill as Joe too fell into the plunging darkness. She smiled to herself as she opened her closed palm to find the…

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

**-NJLOVE63**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon all the boys felt a need for sleep and disappeared into the darkness they called home. Yet, Joe lingered and dropped a little gift into Amelia's open palm as she whispered, " To my dearest Amelia. I truly love you. Everything about you amazes me even after all these years."

Lilly felt a slight chill as Joe too fell into the plunging darkness. She smiled to herself as she opened her closed palm to find the…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Lilly looked down at her now open palm and laying in its center was the locket. A silver heart shaped locket that use to belong around her neck. Her eyes widened to the size of stones as her fingers caressed the light metal shell. Her eyes fought back tears as the memories rushed back to her.

-flashback-

It was dark into the night. Amelia's dark brown hair whipped behind her as she rushed to her usual meeting spot. She was full of anticipation of the news he was bringing her. Her eyes searched up and down the cemetery. Only the large Oak tree stood before her. He was standing within its shadows.

Amelia rushed over to his side. He smiled back at her with saddened eyes. She looked into his eyes with a look of confusion. When he looked away, she pulled him into a big hug. He could smell the scent of perfume in her hair. Slowly he broke away and started to speak.

" Amelia, I must leave you. I cannot be here much longer. The villagers wish to stab me alive." He whispered as his eyes started to glisten.

Her voice called to the man in front of her," Take me with you then."

The boy shook his head in reply." Joseph, I will wait for your return. I promise." The boy looked at her with eyes of bewilderment and confusion. Amelia leaned in and kissed Joe on the head. And opening and closing his palm. As she got back up, she whispered three words and goodbye in his ear." I love you. I wish you a safe voyage and sweet homecoming." She left him there looking at the locket now shimmering in her hands.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxxo

When Joe thought back on the moment in the graveyard. He reminisced on her beauty. Her smile. Her hair. But most of all her eyes. They glittered and gleamed in the moonlight. His senses were heightened during the moonlight. But, when she came to him that night he felt hopeless. He knew he would not last without her.

He thought of her promise often. That she would always be waiting. Of course it was true, now. She was now an immortal. It was his fault though doing this to her. He had a choice to leave her behind and he took it. But turning her and leaving her like that was a hardship he risked. And then he expected her to be there when he came back. No. He knew she would be gone. That he would lose her forever. If he knew that then why did he change her? Because he hoped deep down he was wrong. He truly did plead with his mind to be wrong.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley sat on her bed dreaming of Nick's smile and curly locks. When her phone started to vibrate. She picked the cell phone and looked at the ID: Nicky Jonas. She smiled a big goofy grin and opened to answer the phone.

" Hello?!"

" Hey Beautiful" Miley heart skipped a beat.

" Yes Nicky?" 

" Hey, where's my nick name?" Nick pouted.

" ok- Ok. Yes Stud Muffin?"

" Much Better."

" What do u want?"

" You. with me. Tonite. A date. Whether you like it or not."

" Fine since you force me to."

"haha. I'll pick you up at 7. Ok? Good."

" Alright then. See ya then."

" Bye Beautiful- oh wait don't forget where something hot!"

Miley blushed at the comment.

" Ok see ya, Stud Muffin."

Nick loved the nickname "Hannah" gave him. It was funny. He loved her looks and her style. But he was never in love with her. He told himself that line many times. Over and Over and Over and Over again.

Yet, even a maggot could notice the affection the two teens shared between was not friendly but more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I hope u enjoyed it!

NJLOVE63


	6. Chapter 6

Nick loved the nickname "Hannah" gave him

Nick loved the nickname "Hannah" gave him. It was funny. He loved her looks and her style. But he was never in love with her. He told himself that line many times. Over and Over and Over and Over again.

Yet, even a maggot could notice the affection the two teens shared between was not friendly but more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley sat in her room. She stared at the contrasts in the ceiling. She felt a rush in her body as thoughts of him rushed into her mind. When the doorbell rang, she hurried down the stairs to the darkened stoop. She opened the door and stepped out locking it behind her quickly. Then she turned around and spotted the man she had been focusing about all week: Nick Jonas. He stood at the last step holding a eloquent bouquet of exotic flowers. And as the aroma it her, Miley's eyes drooped down until she was almost asleep.

At 3am, Miley awoke from a terrifying nightmare. She was going on a date with Nick Jonas, YES THE NICK JONAS! And when she turned around, before their date, to nick he bit her neck. She felt his canine teeth bite into her neck. She seemed to be numb and when he was done with his taste, he licked the wound clean. And he left her on the porch in a daze.

Miley ran to her bathroom and saw to her horror two small holes. They were placed on her pressure point along her neck line. She sat down and thought what this meant. Did she love him for him? Were these feelings real at all. Or was this all a dream? She chose to test her last question. She called up a dazed Lilly and begged her to come over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly looked to her clock on the wall. It was 3: 07am when Miley called WTF! Y was she calling her so freakin' early! Lilly answered the phone and yawned a couple times. When she heard Miley's urgency. Lilly rushed over still in her pjs.

Lilly knocked on the hard wood door. And waited. Miley opened the door with swollen and puffy eyes. The small brunette looked truly terrified as looked upon her friend. Lilly knew she had to tell Miley the truth about herself and the Jonas Brothers. But how?

Lilly took her disheveled friend to the bathroom. Lilly filled the tub with scorching hot water and left Miley to relax in the tub. The blonde headed to the kitchen and fixed Ginger Peach tea for her friend and herself. When Miley emerged from the bathroom and the kitchen she was in a fluffy pink robe and looked fairly pleased. Lilly passed the hot tea to her and they sat on the soft couch. Miley inhaled the sweet mixture and sighed heavily. Looking to her friend, Miley saw a look of concern and Miley smiled to the frown on Lilly's lips. Lilly smiled slightly and asked what was wrong. And Miley took a deep breath and explained everything: including her feelings about the subject.

Lilly's eyes widened as Miley finished. She looked towards her best friend and chose to break it to her.

"Miley? There is something I need to explain to you." Miley Nodded for her to continue. " You see, that dream is actually a reality for me anyways. You see Im an immortal. I will live forever and a day. The Jonas Brothers are Vampires. When I was 17 years old I fell for Joseph. And he changed me to what I am today: a immortal, ageless human wannabe. My advice is stay clear from Nicholas. All that will happen is that you will get hurt and betrayed, like me." Lilly stated softly as tears brimmed and clouded her vision.

Instead of fear or disgust, Miley looked upon her best friend with compassion. Lilly smiled at her friend, maybe she was the right girl for Nick. Just maybe. But not yet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, Joe stared out into the ocean. He felt the soft wind hit his face playfully. He thought of his last meal, a girl named Emilie. She was small and petite. She had black hair and bright blue eyes with a tint of lime green. They reminded him so much of her. Except Amelia's hair was more an espresso brown and more blue. Joe felt so guilty about drinking such a vulnerable girl. Yet, the girl would never remember that night, thank goodness.

Joe got a signal from Nick to come home and talk. So like the beautiful night he disappeared.

Nick sat alone in the entry foyer. He spoke to himself and awaited his brothers. When the clock rung again, Kevin materialized and then Joe(late as usual)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox

Nick stared at his brothers. Joe noticed how uneasy he seemed. And when Joe opened his mouth to speak it was a hushed whisper. All he said was, "I did it. I fed on her. How could I-"

Joe interrupted him and questioned what had happened. Nick looked up hopelessly. And explained what Miley had dreamed, although it was not a dream at all. Kevin's eyes widened with every word as did Joe's. The two brothers knew that Nick had found his soul mate in Miley. It was truly amazing how well they were for each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox0

Next chapter, I promise will be full of Loe romance and even someone for Kev! Don't for get to Review and relax and keep reading! The three R's! (r3) 


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

As the sun rose above the ocean, Lilly looked at the endless horizon

As the sun rose above the ocean, Lilly looked at the endless horizon. Her eyes were had dark bags under them. She heard a whimper. She turned to see Miley still asleep cuddling her teddy bear. Miley flinched and Lilly approached the sleeping human and touched her cheek softly. Miley smiled slightly at the warmth from Lilly's touch.

Lilly pulled back and did something she would never do. She relaxed her thoughts and called the thing that did this to her friend. She took a deep breath and thought hard.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A sharp pain struck nick's head as a shrill voice screamed out in anger. His head echoed. "NICHOLAS! GET YOUR BUTT, OVER HERE! NOW!" "Lilly?" Nick questioned aloud. "Who else could it be?" the voice replied. "Oh..k? Where Am I going?"

"Miley's House." Nick froze in fright. "NOW!" Lilly's voice boomed. And Nick shook his head sullenly. And he disappeared into the darkness of his room's shadows.

Joe awoke to Nick saying Lilly's name. He was wide-eyed and ready to hear what she had to say. But Nick left to quickly to tell him. So Joe followed him. Joe shimmered into Miley's living room hearing hushed whispers. Well only one voice: Lilly. He couldn't make everything out. Joe, being so curious, followed Lilly's voice. Until she heard a voice enter his head. " What are you doing here Joe? I asked just Nick to come not you."

"I needed to see you again. May I join you… and Nick?" Lilly sighed and replied a yes. When Joe entered he saw Lilly give Nick her famous deadly glares. Joe grinned because it wasn't him who was in trouble. Lilly sighed heavily at this. She whispered something into his ears. " I'm sorry but I told her. Everything." She turned and left Nick and Joe to go to the porch and watch the waves. Joe gave a look of contusion to his brother as Nick walked over to Miley's side.

Joe walked slowly to the blonde beauty that he had been fantasizing about for decades. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered sweet, comforting words into her ear. Lilly's eyes had brewed with salty tears. She looked like a hopeless wreck in her mind. Yet, to Joe she was gorgeous. Soon the porch fell silent and all that could be heard were the crashing of waves to the close shore. Joe loved being with her. She was so amazing. She was strong and willful. Yet, she was soft and kind. No matter what eternity with her would be one well spent. Lilly's head leaned back into Joe's chest. She could feel his hot breath breathing down her neck. Lilly was so comfortable here that she almost fell into a daze. Joe leaned in and kissed the crook of her neck. Sending shivers down Lilly's spine. He progressed himself up her neck and her jaw line with small, light pecks. Until she turned around to face him. And Joe looked deep into her bright blue eyes and melted. He would rather have a stake plunged through his heart than live without his Amelia or Lilly. They stood there staring into each other's eyes as Joe leaned forward. His lips tempted her so. The taste of them on hers. It had been far too long. FAR too long. When Joe's lips met Lilly's it was a perfect match. The two melted together like a perfect harmony. Yet, as soon as it started it stopped. Because, Joe got up and walked down the steps to the beach and wandered the coastline. At first Lilly was confused and bewildered. She stood up and ran after the man who caused her so much pain and joy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know so short . But 2morrow I will update again then it will be double ….. yay!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Ok

Ok. So I am updating right now. Thanx to all who have reviewed right away.

I hope you like this one like the last one… ENJOY!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nick kneeled by Miley's side, unable to stand himself. He just wanted to run into a corner and cower within his self-hatred. But, he stayed still and watched over the sleeping brunette as she took small-syncopated breaths. Nick scanned Miley's facial features. "She is quite beautiful." He thought as he reached out and played with her lose curls. Miley's eyes opened at the presence of someone's hand. The two looked within each other eyes and felt a certain intensity. Any normal person would have leaned in and kissed. Instead they sat and stared at each other for a very long time. Becoming lost in each other's eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly watched as Joe got up and strolled down the beach. She didn't understand. So instead of sitting like a lunatic asking herself too many questions, she stood up and ran down the pebbled pathway to the beach. She saw Joe's dark figure wandering at the edge of her view. She ran. Legs pumping, heart racing, and body bouncing, Lilly ran like there was no tomorrow. When she finally did catch up. Lilly was out of breath and could barely breath.

"J-Joe…" His head spun around to answer the call. "Wait- up."

Joe stood still. And Lilly walked over beside him gasping heavily for air. Joe stayed silent as Lilly caught her breath.

When she was able to speak clearly, she grasped Joe's arm and pulled him to her.

"What's wrong ?" Lilly grasped Joe's chin so he would have to look at her.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Amelia. I love you too much to see you get hurt because- because of me. I couldn't stand myself in something happened to you because of me. I could never forgive myself ne-" Lilly placed her hand over his mouth pausing him.

" Joseph, You know that I loved you over 300 hundred years ago. And since then, I have been fighting not to want you and need your arms around me. I was more hurt when you chose to leave me in the Salem village. Then you could ever could hurt me if you are here beside me."

Joe looked into Lilly's crystal blue eyes. Lilly grasped the back of Joe's neck and brought his head to hers. Suddenly her lips crashed into his, Joe seemed a little shocked. Yet, eased when the smell of her coconut shampoo and cleanse rinse enticed his senses. Lilly had full control of this lip lock. She bit his bottom lip gently. He opened his mouth slightly for Lilly. Her tongue investigated his mouth as Joe felt her body pressed against his. He had longed for this over and over again. And now he had it. He had her. Or rather she had him. Like always. But they were together.

Lilly stopped this kiss that Joe longed for. Pulling Joe out of his daze of enthrallment and happiness. He stared at her unsure. " I just wanna say that you could hurt me and break my heart. But for these moments and kisses I would willingly come back for more." Joe took a deep breath and said " Lilly I love you." And pulled lilly back into another addicting kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Miley finally broke the silence." Nick, what are doing here?" Nick looked at her facial expression: concern. And smiled gently. "I came to check on my sleeping beauty." Miley smiled sweetly at Nick. " How did ya get here? Aren't vampires like allergic of the sun?" Nick laughed at the wise tale that spread to all children tales. " No sweetie. We just prefer night time." Miley smiled with ease.

Nick thought that maybe he should explain his situation to her with a more detail than what Lilly said. He looked at her and questioned.

"How do you feel about this 'me being a vampire' thing?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

I kno stupid ending…. Mom is making me go to bed like right now. I kno STUPID! Sry for abrupt ending…. Will add more I promise!

Njlove63


	9. Chapter 9: She's back?

"How do you feel about this 'me being a vampire' thing

**Dude! I am in a bidding war w/ some lady named Denise Jonas for the rights of ownership of the JB ! (LOL**)

**Man! How I wish THAT were true! Now read…**

"How do you feel about this 'me being a vampire' thing?"

Miley looked up and noticed Nick's piecing blue eyes staring into hers. He was perfect. A light smile played on her lips as he leaned in closer to her. But suddenly a cold chill froze Miley's thoughts, as Nick's icy hand grazed her cheek. He was too perfect. He was a monster. Yet, somehow he managed to win her heart. When the two pairs of lips met, fireworks exploded between them. Miley felt like she was on a high. When all of a sudden Nick paused and grabbed her phone off her chair and handed it to her. She gave him a confused look, when her phone went off. Miley reached to Nick's open palm and starred at it like it was a ghost. She answered shakily. And her lips turned to a frown as her cheeks burned red.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilly broke the long kiss that made Joe weak in the knees. To whisper three simple words in his ear. They did not send joyous tingles down his spine. They were words that terrified him to death, all she said was: She is here.

Lilly felt the powerful presence coming. She knew it was bad. Why did Joe not notice it? She was coming, her thoughts entered her mind swiftly. Swooning sickly sweet words of rejoice, she was like a siren. Yet, Lilly was impenetrable. Lilly stood slightly confused at the words being yelled in her head. When it became clear. The woman who turned Joe was coming to get him. And hurt Lilly's family the most was here. Lilly had to go and fast. With that Lilly ran towards the ocean's cliff and sat at the edge of the precipice looking at the endless sea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxo

Joe sat hopeless as Lilly's figure ran out of sight. He knew Geneva Mangrove was here. She always came when he was the most vulnerable. Truth be told that was why the trio of brothers left before, In Salem.

_Flashback…_

_A chilly winter night… Joe wandered off into the glooming forest's realm. He stood at the edge of the Winstruscott manner looking at the opened door. He saw the young girl walk past the great door. Coming towards him. She had a sly smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes burned walnut as her mahogany tinted hair flew behind her face. She was rushing the 100 yards towards him. He gasped at the sight of her: It was Geneva. When she was in a close enough distance, She stopped and whispered soft words only Joe could hear. _

" _Leave this unholy place… Let the girl be free to survive on her own. Do not give into your urges. Banish thyself to the edge of the world. Do not return for her. Do not come back for her. She is safe. But your secret is not.. Our secret is not.. Leave her alone. For the sake of the coven.. Just leave her alone." The calming voice sighed in a sugary pleading tone. _

_Joe looked upon the walnut eyes and disappeared to the large Oak tree in the cemetery, to wait for Amelia's arrival. Unknowing that Geneva had other plans for the now sleeping family._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Geneva gazed at the ocean with a look of disgust. When she was human she loved the water. But when she was turned she was first drowned. She now saw the water as a weakness. A way to take lives. So when she demolished enemies for the coven or for fun, somehow she involved the water element. The skies darkened as Geneva came to the Tall boy. He was 5 ft. 11 and She was like 5ft. But somehow she still was able to catch anyone's attention. A familiar smile was positioned on her face minus its warming glow. She stepped toward the standing boy and caressed his tanned cheek. She spoke soft light words to him.

" Joe, She doesn't want you anymore. She has many other options. She can't handle this life style. _They_ never can. Those bottom-feeding dwellers are useless in such a complex world as ares is. She is just a toy for your imagination. Forget her." Geneva soothed his tightening forearms as he bared her fangs slightly.

Joe looked at the now empty horizon and sighed. Looking at the shorter yet royal and stroking girl before him.

" Why are _you _here?" His voice questioned sharply.

She answered simply, " To find you and your brothers."

Joe looked at her shocked. Geneva nodded in grievance. He stood in total shock as her cold hand tightened around the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. Her hands traced his jaw as she grasped the wooden stake hidden by the back of her hand and plunged it deep into Joe's chest. His eyes widened as he fell to the sandy floor. And heard Geneva's laughter fade away.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxo

**Duh. Duh. DUH! OOOOOOWWWWWW! LOOK AT THAT GENEVA'S BACK? OR IS SHE NOT? REVIEW AND U TOO COULD FIND OUT!**

**UR FAV WRITER (OR ONE OF MANY!)**

**-MYKA AKA NJLOVE63**


	10. Chapter 10:Geneva's crime

Lilly ran when she felt Geneva's laughter fade away

Lilly ran when she felt Geneva's laughter fade away. She saw the slumped mass limp on the sandy ground. She saw the wooden wedge plunged into Joe's chest as her eyes watered. She rushed to his side. She ripped her sleeve of her shirt, dabbing Joe's sweaty forehead. Then started her work. Lilly saw the tightening of his muscles as she touched him. She bent down and kissed his lips passionately, while maneuvering herself on top of him. She kissed harder forcing him to enjoy it and not focus of the poison searing in his veins. And with one thrust Lilly pulled the poison dipped spike out of Joe's chest. He yelped in pain against her lips. She broke apart the kiss and rushed off to Mr. Dontzig's garden. She rushed back with a handful of herbs. She grasped one big leave placing on the wound. Pressing hard against his toned chest as she straddled him down, she blushed lightly. Soon the golden muck oozed out of his chest and he won back the majority of his pale complexion back. He gasped for the air he had been holding. He opened his eyes and smirked at the position of the girl in front of him. Lilly was still sitting on top of him. She blushed slightly at his staring.

Getting up, she walked to the ocean washing her dampened hands. She felt to strong arms wrapping around her tiny waist.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked. "Now If I told you that, there would be no mystery about me… now would there be?" she said turning to face him and winking. He smiled his goofy crooked grin right back.

Her heart pulsated five times faster with every pearly tooth that shined in his smile. She practically melted. But she held strong, breaking the stare and turned to face the glittering ocean's horizon. She soon felt his hot breath coming closer. Soon his soft lips trailed kisses from the crook of her neck to her shoulder. Her breath hitched as he continued. He groaned with hunger, both sexual and actual. She pulled away walking towards Miley's House .

Whispering to him more than herself, "After you feed." He nodded to her retreating figure and speed off to the hunting range a couple hundred miles to the left.

**Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

_Geneva walks into the dark corridor. Her face illuminated by the single candle, her face is grinning evilly. You see a huddled mass in the corner shivering in fright. Her brown eyes gleam wildly as she bares he fangs. She blows out the candle. And a shrill, high scream pierces the cold night air. It is still dark._

_Lilly's figure approached the imposing home. Her eyes are stained with wet tears. The love of her life just left her. She ran into the home her brown hair whipping in her face. What she found was by far worst than you could ever imagine. Three bodies thrown on the floor, as blood poured out and was splattered on everything. Death reeked in the room. Nothing was spared. Even her little brother Ralph was slaughtered. Life truly sucked for her. Seeing the terrified expressions on their faces, she broke down and cried. Tears poured openly, she kissed her mama's and papa's cheeks and closed their widened eyes. She bent over and kissed ralph's forehead and closed his eyes as well. She rushed to her room packing her bags and money. She dressed in her best traveling clothes and set off for Paris. _

_She would never forget the smell that lingeed in that dark god forsaken place. It smelled of sea water and rosemary. Only one person left that scent… Geneva._

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

I kno I kno xtremely short! I just haven't updated this story in foreva thought I should fopr all yalls sakes!

Keep up the reading and reviewin!

-myka akanjlove63-

ps: read all my otha stories! And review!


	11. Chapter 11: Is revenge worth it?

Joe hunched over a wilder beast and drank the blood dry

**Okie dokiee… sorry homies… I am sorry that I haven't updated this soon… I just have been off.. I am in arizona I'll be home on Friday night… back to free internet… I have to pay ten dollars for 24 hours of internet!! Can you believe it?! GAWD THST REALLY SUCKS!**

**Ok back to the story! Its short I kno….. sry….**

Joe hunched over a wilder beast and drank the blood dry. He dragged the animal's corpse to a bush. He walked away as he wiped his canine teeth clean. As he made his way to Miley's house, he noticed Nick and Miley cuddling as they watched the waves. Miley was crying into Nick's shoulder and Nick was whispering sweet words into her ears trying to calm her.

_(Joe/__nick _mind convo)

_Whats wrong with her?_

Her brother is in the hospital. He was in a car accident and his doctor won't let anyone in to see him.

_Oh… That sucks._

Yeah. Well your oh-so precious Amelia is in the living room. She looked terrified. I would go and comfort her if I was you.

With a confused look, Joe left Nick and a weeping Miley on the porch. He wandered into the mod living room to find the blonde curled up in a ball. Her eyes were wide and tears stained her rouge cheeks. Joe sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her into his cold-stone body.

She muttered, "Its all my fault." into his chest.

"What is all your fault?" Joe questioned to her.

"Its my fault that my parents and brother are dead." Joe cocked his head to the side in question.

She sighed heavily and continued, "Well, I left to see you in the cemetery that night and I came back to find- _sobs- _to find Mama's and Papa's bodies thrown across the floor and blood was everywhere. And she couldn't even spare Ralph. Poor Ralph! He was too young to die. To be gutted like a pig. She is so heartless. And then she came and almost got you two! I just can't handle it!" She whispered as more tears came.

Joe finally came to realization and he shook with anger. _Hoe could she do this?! I told her I would leave Lilly and I did. She didn't need to go and slaughter her family! When I find her… She's gonna die. I don't care what the coven does to me, I am gonna kill her with my own bare hands! Geneva Mangrove is dead, Dead I tell you!_

He rubbed Lilly's back slowly as tears soaked his t-shirts. _She even killed Ralph. The poor red head boy was far to young to die! Far to Young!_

"You shouldn't be hating yourself, You should hate me." Lilly turned to Joe, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why? I mean you didn't force Geneva to do what she did." A look of doubt showed on Joe's face as Lilly answered quivering.

"Maybe not to you and me, But to Geneva I most likely forced her hand. Just so she could kill someone and the coven let her!" Joe stated angrily.

"Whats the coven?" Lilly asked.

"The coven?! I didn't tell you?" Lilly shook her head no.

"The coven is the highest group of Vampires. They decide the rules and who does what. And mostly they decide what the punishment is for not following the rules." Joe answered quickly and flatly.

"Oh! What do they have against me?" Lilly asked again.

"Um… Well, They knew I almost succeeded in turning you a couple of times. They thought by eliminating you, they wouldn't have to get rid of me." Joe spoke softly with a twinge of regret.

Lilly looked at him with saddened eyes and wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. She kissed his cheek and the crook of his neck and whispered, "Don't do something you will soon regret."

But to Joe killing Geneva was not something he would regret. Pushing a wooden stake into her chest as she did to him and watching her lifeless body fall to the floor. He would take his revenge for Lilly and her family and for himself. He would take his revenge against Geneva. If it was the last thing he did.

Ok there ya go! The next chapie is done… REMEMBER! I Hav other stories that need your attention!

**Also I am co-writing a story w/ xoKim.Black.13xo called Eternite…. Go to /u/1387503/xoKimBlack13xo**

And check it out!! PUHLEAZE!! PERTY PERTY PLEASE!!

**Ok there ya go….**

**Alright you know what to do… click the little blue button…you know you want to… do it…JUST DOOOOOO IT! (in creepy high voice) **

**Haha… ok.. there ya go!**

**CYA!**

**-Myka aka Njlove63**


End file.
